I Fell Into Your Arms Quite Literally
by Draco'sGirl28
Summary: How a few falls can bring two unlikely people together. Chapter 2 up sorry 4 the delay!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey it is your amie, here in her lovelyoscity! What's up all my amie's and ami's? I am good, except my other story, I Turn To You, deserves burning (wait, it isn't on paper! Oh well!!!). So I write new story. Beaucoup de mieux que l'autre. ( Much better that the other). In case you all haven't guessed, I'm obsessed with French! Ack black! Well, this story should be funnier and less retarded (I think!)  
  
I Fell Into Your Arms (Quite Literally)-Chapter 1-Who's There To Catch Me?  
  
Hermione ran the 24 blocks from her apartment to King's Cross hurriedly, which was quite difficult with a cat in a basket and a whole bunch of magical supplies behind her. She looked much different than she did last year. She had decided that plain brown was boring, and had gotten bright blue streaks in her hair. She had also gotten her ears pierced twice on each ear, plus the cartilage in the right. She had gotten sick of being little goody-two-shoes. It always got her in trouble. Hard-core was easier to deal with; when you screwed up, it wasn't a huge deal. She turned into King's Cross and ran past her archenemy, Draco Malfoy. He obviously didn't recognize her, considering he was ogling open-mouthed at her. She had grown up and in other ways. She ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, when.  
  
Draco was going to tell this girl that she was running at the barrier between 7 and 8, but he realised it was Granger. 'This will be too good to miss' he thought. But he walked up to make sure no Muggles saw why she fell. She ran into the wall and fell backwards, right into Draco's arms. 'Oh, shit' Malfoy thought, 'What do I do with her?' But no answers came, so he just went with what seemed obvious; Take her into the train. He gathered up his and her stuff, picked her up, leaned against the barrier between 9 and 10, and fell through. He carried her onto the almost-moving train and took her into and empty compartment. He laid her on the seats and got out a book and read.  
  
Hermione woke up about an hour later and looked around. She was in the Hogwart's Express, in a compartment with Malfoy. She bolted up, and Malfoy lifted his head from the book and said "Ah, Granger, you're up. You ran into a wall." "So, why am I not in front of a wall?" Hermione asked. "Oh, uh, I brought you here," he said, turning slightly pink, "And Granger, what's with the new look?" He was obviously referring to her piercings, her hair, and her clothes (Black tank over white wife-beater, plaid skirt rolled up real short (What I wear to make teachers mad)). "What, this?" she said, pointing to herself, "I just got tired of goody-two-shoes." 'Wow, no more goody two shoes? Impressive.' Malfoy thought.  
  
About half an hour later of silent train riding, Hermione got up, only to bang her head once more on the ceiling. Malfoy laughed. "Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, "I forgot I was 5' 7"." (Malfoy must have been at least 5' 10") She walked out and ducked under the doorway, going to look for Ron and Harry. She found them in a compartment the next couple of cars down. "Hermione, where were you?!" Ron and Harry both yelled, "We looked for you, but we couldn't find you. We saw Malfoy with some girl lying in his lap." Ron smirked at this. Hermione hoped they didn't realise it was her. "Oy. Hermione, what happened?!" Ron asked, for the first time noticing her changes. "Oh, nothing happened. New look, that's all," Hermione said shortly. "I think it was Pansy we saw with Malfoy," Ron said. 'Well, he thinks I look like Pansy, eh?' Hermione thought, 'That is cruel and unnecessary.' They talked about there summers, and about how they were amazed Ron was a prefect again, and so was Harry. They also talked about Hermione being Head Girl. "You know, you will have to share a dorm with the Head Boy, who ever that is," Harry said. "I know," Hermione said, "But as long as it's not Malfoy, I'll be OK with it."  
  
About 3 hours later, Hermione, Ron, and Harry got off the train and into a carriage with Ginny. They rode silently, each thinking about different things. Hermione: 'I wonder who the head boy is?' Harry: 'I hope the Quidditch season is good' Ron: 'Lalalalalalala, hmmhmmhmm" Ginny: 'I bet Ron's singing to himself again'  
  
Once they got off the train, they walked to the Great Hall. Hermione seated herself in the Head Girl's chair. She looked anxiously around the room to see who the new Head Boy would be. She craned her neck around trying to see who it would be. "Looking for me, Granger?" Malfoy asked from her left. "No, I'm trying to see who the new Head Boy is, thank you very much. I would like to know who I have to spend the year with in the same dorm," she said, not even looking at him. "What?!" Ferret-boy shouted, "No one told me this! I have to share a dorm with you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. He had the Head Boy patch on his chest, which was very muscular. "What?!" Hermione shouted, "You're head boy?" "I know you two are probably not happy about this, but you're going to have to deal with it," came the familiar voice of Dumbledore, "You both had the best grades and behaviour in your year, and that's how Head Boy and Girl are judged." 'Why me, oh le bon seignour?' Hermione thought. 'Why me, you evil prat!' Malfoy. "Please, have a seat, and I will show you to your dormitory after the feast," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now that you have all settled down, I would like to make some announcements. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you NO dung bombs in the hallways. And all first years, please no that you are not permitted in to the Dark Forest. And this year, we will be having a school play. Everyone is invited to audition. Let me just say, the older students will get the bigger roles, as they are bigger, and they have one year left with us. The play will be Moulin Rouge. A lot of the main roles require singing, including Satine and Christian. Auditions will be on Sunday, in two days. The scripts are in the entrance hall; you can pick one up on your way to bed. Well, let's get feasting!" He concluded. They feasted; Draco and Hermione said nothing. After the feast, Dumbledore came over to them both. "If you follow me, I will show you the way to your dormitories," he said. On the way, Malfoy and Hermione picked up scripts. "Your auditioning, Granger? For what roll, the giant elephant?" Malfoy sneered. "No, actually, I'm auditioning for Satine," she said calmly. "You? Yeah, right," he laughed. They were at a painting of an old-fashioned dressed woman. "Password?" she asked. "Aimer l'un l'autre," Dumbledore said. For once, Hermione did not understand French. Malfoy, of course, did not understand at all. "Tomorrow morning, you will have a 10:00 meeting with me. Now, it is 10:30, and I recommend you get your sleep. Good night," Dumbledore said, and walked away. They walked through the portrait, which had swung open. The common room was very nice. It had plush white carpets, a couch, a table, a huge fireplace, and three rooms from left to right; Malfoy's room, the lavatory, and Hermione's room. Not extremely fancy, but very cozy. Hermione looked at the wall to her left; it was covered in books. She was overjoyed. Books! Books! Maybe she could survive the year with all these BOOKS! She looked at Malfoy. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. 'This place is better than Pac Sun!' she thought. 'She looks so oddly excited. Then again, that is Granger, and that is a wall of books.' Malfoy thought.  
  
They both sat down on the couch (A/N: There is one couch for a reason, you know that, right?). "Look, Granger, I'm sorry for being such a piss head, arse, mofo, and all those other insults you have said inside your head, for the past 6 years," Piss head said to Hermione. "I don't really know if I should forgive you. You made my life hell," Hermione said, "But, since you were so nice about it, I have decided to grace you with my forgiveness." "Oh, thank you, almighty one. What would I do without you?" Malfoy asked sarcastically. "Probably bonk Pansy's head into a wall, ten carry her off into the train," she said. "Oh, not the me-and-Pansy thing. She started that rumor. I hate Pansy. Wilted flower. We tried the relationship thing out, but she wanted to snog all the time, and she cannot snog, I tell you, and it didn't work for me," Draco said. "How do you know who can snog well and who can't?" Hermione asked. "Well, of course, I am a professional," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Do you think I would snog well?" she asked. "I don't know; there is only one way I could find out," he said. They leaned in closer.  
  
A/N: Ha ha! The suspense is killing you! And I have the WHOLE NEXT CHAPTER here! But only if you review will I put it up! REVIEW!  
  
-I WANNA SNOG TOM FELTON!- 


	2. Ouch!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who said this was a good story!  
  
hobytlah: Yes, I think it is funny that I said he had the best grades and behaviour, because of course I am funny (j/k!).  
  
Pottyaboutharry: Thank you for your compliments! And about Hermione with the blue.maybe we will just have to force Emma Watson to dye some of her hair blue, because now that you mention it, I can't picture Hermione with blue in her hair either!  
  
Annunwilwarin: You will find out what the password means later. You are right thought, it is something, something, other. I was watching Moulin Rouge at the time and it seemed very romantic for Draco and Hermione, so I went with that. As a matter of fact, I am watching it now.  
  
resilver15: Thank you very much! I am writing the next chapter right now!  
  
Antiope: Ah, yes, thank you for leaving him to us "younger girls" even though I am just 3 years younger! No, really, the less competition, the better, because they will be less disappointed when I marry him (**j/k**.sorta)!  
  
Princess Story Writer: You no snog, I snog. He is mine to snog! J/k! Sorta.  
  
MiChA: Thank you, I was hoping it would be good!  
  
Disclaimer: My Draco! Mine! Well, no, he and the characters belong to that lucky millionaire J.K. Rowling. And the song.I forget who originally wrote it, but my dad sings it in the car when I play it and it drives me mad!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They kissed. Very nice kiss, if you ask me. No tongue. It lasted for about 30 seconds.  
  
"So, how was I?" Hermione asked Draco. "Very good," he said, "Have you been taking classes?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I have," she said sarcastically. 'Wowsers! She is good!' he thought. 'Mm, mm, nice," she thought to herself. "So, I guess we should go to bed now?" Hermione suggested. "No," Draco said, "It's only 10:30!" "Ok. You want to try that snogging thing again?" she asked playfully. "Ok," he said. She knocked him down on the couch. They kissed for about a half an hour. "Mm, that was lovely," she said, "And now it is bedtime." "Can't we stay together?" Draco asked. When he was with her, it was like some part of him inside was normally empty was filled. "Erm.I don't know. That does seem quite wrong, doesn't it? I mean, that is considered sleeping together, which we don't want to do," she said. "Ah, but how do you know we don't?" he asked. "Jesus, Draco. Have you become a snog-a-holic?" she asked as he tried to kiss her. "I am afraid so," he said. "Well, could you please stop?" she asked nicely. "Alright," he said. Hermione got nice and comfy in Draco's arms. He began to sing, "You Belong To Me" in a surprisingly good voice (A/N: Those English guys have sexy singing voices [i.e. Ewan McGregor!])  
  
"See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From the tropic isle  
  
Just remember darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
See the market place  
  
In old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember  
  
When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
Oh I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me," (A/N: I luuuuurrrrrve that song!)  
  
"Night," Hermione said, as she drifted to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself on Draco's chest. 'Ergh, why did I have to let him do this?' she asked herself, 'But it is quite comfy.' "Draco, Draco wake up," she said, as she was trapped in his arms, which were kind of suffocating her. He opened his eyes "I'm up!" he shouted. "Maybe we should get to our meeting with Dumbledore, as it's in 30 minutes?" Hermione suggested in a forceful way. "Good idea!" Draco exclaimed. They ran into their rooms and got dressed. Hermione, in a black Independent muscle tank and black pleather pants (A/N: my outfit 4 today!), Draco in a gray Element shirt and a black Independent sweater over it, and gray pants. (A/N: Some of my favorite brands. Too many of these A/N's aren't there? But I luuuuurrrrrve talking!) They both went outside and ran down to Dumbledore's office. They came to the gargoyle and said "Chocolate Banana!" and ran up the stairs to his office, and knocked. Dumbledore opened the office doors to the wind-blown seventeen-year-olds and let them in. "I trust that you two had a good nights sleep?" he asked. "Uh-huh," they both said. "Are either of you planning auditioning for the musical tomorrow?" he asked. "I am," they said at the same time. "Good, good. That is all very well. Have either of you visited Hagrid yet?" he asked. "Erm.no," they said. "Ah, well, take a look out of the window at our new addition to the facilities," he said as he led them to the window. They looked out and saw the lawn, part of the lake, Hagrid's hut, a paddock, a jumping arena-wait, what? A paddock? A jumping arena? Plus a dressage ring and a stable. "Notice any changes?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes! Yes! I love riding! I love it I love it I love it!" Hermione shrieked in delight. Hermione had been riding on vacation a couple of times and taken a few lessons in dressage and jumping. She loved it. She had had a special relationship with one of the horses she had ridden; Seabreeze (A/N: My little Arab mare!). But Seabreeze had been shipped to Canada to be part of a breeding program. Then Hermione had received the awful news that the plane had crashed north of Ontario. Just the thought of this brought tears to Hermione's eyes. "So, when do we ride?" Hermione asked, trying to take the awful thought out of her mind. "On Monday in your Care Of Magical Creatures class," Dumbledore said. "Awesome. My family has a stallion and three mares; we breed Welsh Ponies," Draco said. "Well, anyways, moving off horses," Dumbledore said, "We have the Winter Ball to organize. I want it to be planned by the end of November. That way, you won't have to worry about it too late into the holiday season." "Ok, ok, can I go ride now?" Hermione asked, expecting a no. "Of course. You can ride one of the horses with a red nameplate; those are the advanced horses," he said, "the tack is in the tack room, and helmets are with them. By the way, some of the horses are unicorns or winged horses." "Great! Thank you!" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him with her down the stairs, and all the way to the stables. She stopped running just as she came to the stable. Then she walked down to the red section; she saw a nameplate that caught her eye. Seabreeze. She walked slowly up to the stall, her eyes fixed on the nameplate. She ran her fingers over it, as if trying to comprehend what she was seeing. She looked up at the horse. It looked exactly like her Seabreeze; bay 14.2 hand mare, with the sweetest face. She took the mare's halter off of the wall and opened up the stall door. She slipped the halter onto the mare's head then let her sniff her hand. She licked it. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind; this was her Seabreeze. She clipped on the lead and led the horse to the tack room and got a lunge line. She clipped it on Seabreeze and put the lead back where the line was (A/N: I am so sorry all you not horse people. You have no clue what I'm talking about!). She took her out to the paddock, forgetting that Draco was following her. She went into the paddock and closed the gate. Oh, good, it was circular. She unclipped the lunge line. Seabreeze knew what was going on. They had done this many times before; Join Up. A way of communicating to a horse that it can trust you. Earning a horse's trust. (A/N: This is a real thing I do it with my mare almost every day.) She flicked the line in Seabreeze's direction and the mare automatically started to canter in a circle around her. Hermione stood with her shoulders squared to the mare, staring her in the eyes. After Seabreeze circled a couple of times, Hermione saw the mare's ears flicking towards her; the first sign of Join Up. She reversed directions and after a couple of circles that way, Hermione saw Seabreeze start to lick and chew the air, and drop her head. Hermione turned, her back about 45 degrees to Seabreeze. She waited, and then felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw Seabreeze behind her. She petted the mare's head, being careful not to look in her eyes, because that tells her "Away!" Hermione ran her hands all over Seabreeze, touching all the sensitive parts where she couldn't see. Seabreeze didn't even flinch. Now the final test; would Seabreeze follow? Hermione walked a couple feet away. Seabreeze stayed right behind her. Then she walked over some ground poles. Seabreeze still followed. It was Join Up!  
  
"Wow!" said Draco, "That was so awesome!" "Yeah, it was," Hermione said, stroking Seabreeze. "Draco, do you think it's possible that this is my horse, the one I thought was dead?" she asked. "Anything is possible," he said. "This is her. This is my old mare," she said. "You think?" Draco asked. "I know," Hermione said. "So, should we ride?" he asked. "Good idea. Go get a horse and tack, and come out here," Hermione instructed. Then she went and got tack for herself-a jumping saddle, a bridle, and a saddle pad. She put it all on very quickly, and went outside and waited for Draco. When he came out he was leading a big, 17-hand (A/N: hands is how you measure a horse. 17 is really big) dappled-gray stallion. He gave Hermione a leg-up and then mounted the gigantic horse easily. 'This guy knows what he's doing,' Hermione thought. "Where do we ride?" he asked. "Let's warm up in the dressage ring," Hermione suggested. "Ok," he agreed. They walked over to the dressage ring and walked the horses around, then did a couple circles, trotted, and cantered. "Where to now?" she asked. "The jumping ring," he said. They went into the ring and trotted some ground poles. Then they decided to go a bit higher with 3-foot jumps. They did a simple course and Hermione decided to jump a bit-well, no, a lot- higher. She raised the pole to a double height. She knew Seabreeze could jump it. And if Seabreeze could do it, so could she. "Are you sure you can jump that high?" Draco asked. "Of course," Hermione said, not as sure of her self as she had sounded. She cantered over a 3-foot, than a 4-foot, and then-Seabreeze cantered towards the jump. Hermione was in position to jump when Seabreeze stopped and sent Hermione flying into the jump.  
  
A/N: Sorry I got so horsey!!! I ride (a lot) and Seabreeze is my little mare. I saw this (getting knocked into a 6-foot jump) happen to a friend of mine. What happened to her.wasn't good. She was in the hospital for quite some time. I don't want to give away what happens to Hermione though. 


End file.
